sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle
BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle is a 2D fighting game developed by Arc System Works, Sledgehammer Games and Vicarious Visions and published by Activision and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, to be released on PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows in 2018. It will feature characters from the BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena, Under Night In-Birth, Trsformers and RWBY franchises by Arc System Works, Activision, Atlus, French Bread, Warner Bros., Universal Studios and Rooster Teeth respectively. Gameplay The gameplay on BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle will be much different from previous entries of BlazBlue, Persona 4 Arena and Under Night In-Birth. Yet, some of the gameplay mechanics from the main latest installments of these three said series are retained while having some additional revamp for this game. Cross Tag Battle will feature 2v2 battles and tag-ins similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite and Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Characters It is confirmed that Cross Tag Battle will have a total of 40 characters with 20 in the base game and another 20 available as DLC. lake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long will each be downloadable content available for free, with the remaining 18 characters available for a premium. ''BlazBlue'' * Ragna the Bloodedge (Yahya Abdul-Mateen II) * Jin Kisaragi (Adrian Pasdar) * Rachel Alucard (Bailey Gambertoglio) * Hazama (Troy E. Baker) * Noel Vermillion (Amanda Leighton) * Azrael (Fred Tatasciore) * Iron Tager (Michael-Leon Wooley) * Makoto Nanaya (Mae Margaret Whitman) * Nu-13 (Melissa Disney) * Es (Eden Riegel) * Platinum the Trinity (Alexis Tipton) * Jubei (James Horan) * Hakumen (André Sogliuzzo) ''Persona 4 Arena'' * Yu Narukami (Johnny Yong Bosch) * Yosuke Hanamura (Yuri Lowenthal) * Chie Satonaka (Erin Fitzgerald) * Yukiko Amagi (Amanda Winn Linn) * Kanji Tatsumi (Matthew Mercer) * Aegis (Kari Wahlgren) * Naoto Shirogane (Bryce Dallas Howard) ''Under Night In-Birth'' * Hyde (Kyle McCarley) * Linne (Sarah Anne Williams) * Waldstein (Keith Silverstein) * Gordeau (Ian Sinclair) * Orie ((Erica Mendez) * Carmine (Greg Chun) * Vatista (Xanthe Huynh) ''RWBY'' * Ruby Rose (Brittany Uomoleale) * Weiss Schnee (Jennifer Hale) * Blake Belladonna (Constance Zimmer) * Yang Xiao Long (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) Development Before BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle's reveal, Rooster Teeth and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment teased the possibility of a RWBY fighting game being revealed at Evo 2017 on their Twitter account. On July 16, 2017, BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle was announced at the Evo 2017 championships, following Ryusei Ito's victory in BlazBlue: Central Fiction. Ragna the Bloodedge, Jin Kisaragi, Yu Narukami, Hyde and Ruby Rose were each revealed to be playable in the game via the announcement trailer. It was announced that Konomi Higuchi will serve as the game's lead character designer. According to Mori, Cross Tag Battle will not be released exclusively on consoles. Some characters like from Under Night In-Birth will be redrawn for this game to match out BlazBlue graphics. Currently, there are no plans on including other characters from other franchises such as from Guilty Gear. According to the producer, the game's main target crowd is the fans abroad rather than in Japan. Accordingly, Cross Tag Battle will be the first BlazBlue game since Chrono Phantasma to be dubbed into English. An option will also be available to toggle between English and Japanese voices on a by-character basis. Controversy On January 13, 2018, Arc System Works, Sledgehammer Games and Vicarious Visions announced that there will be twenty paid DLC characters for the game out of a total of forty, resulting in Cross Tag Battle launching with only half of its planned roster in the base game. This caused backlash from fighting game fans, with the arguments that the game mostly reuses assets from earlier Arc System Works fighting games, and that half of Team RWBY will be sold separately. During the EVO 2018 lineup announcement stream in which Cross Tag Battle was announced for the main lineup, Mori announced in a trailer that Blake and Yang would be free of charge, allowing players to enjoy Team RWBY at no additional cost. In addition, he said that costs for the DLC characters would not exceed that of the title's retail cost. This was confirmed by Mori in an interview with "Dengeki PlayStation". Reception Famitsu magazine awarded BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle a score of 35/40 based on four reviews (9/8/9/9). External links *Official website (in Japanese) Category:Arc System Works games Category:BlazBlue Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Persona (series) Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:RWBY Category:Sonic the Hedgehog video games Category:Tag team videogames Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Sledgehammer Games video games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Activision games Category:Films directed by Taika Waititi Category:Films produced by Lauren Shuler Donner Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Deborah Snyder Category:Films produced by Charles Roven Category:Screenplays by Evan Spiliotopoulos Category:Screenplays by Joss Whedon Category:Screenplays by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Category:Video games scored by Ludwig Göransson